


Dance With Me

by Genie60



Series: Ross and Demelza 2.0 [7]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couples life, Dancing, Diversions, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Ross and Demelza 2.0. While preparing for a big work day, Ross offers Demelza a little diversionary tactic.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little something from a conversation with @alicebhatt.

“Take my hand,” he said.

She looked up at him from where she sat on the couch, reading and marking up an expense report on the new project.  Her glasses were perched on the edge of her nose, a highlighter in her hand. 

“What?”

“Take my hand. Come on,” he coaxed as he moved closer to her so that there was no avoiding him.

He gave her a crooked smile and waited for her obey.  Not knowing what he was about, but unable to resist his charms; she put down what she was doing, took off her glasses and placed her hand in his.

“What are you about Poldark?” she said as she rose from the sofa. 

Her partner looked at her and took in her simple beauty. Her flaming red hair, newly bright from a recent touch up was twisted into a messy bun. The skinny jeans she wore accentuated the legs that went on for days while the casual crop top gave him a glimpse of her milk white skin.  She was gorgeous.  Stepping cautiously on the rug with her bare feet, she moved nearer to him.

“Dance with me,” he said quietly.

“Now I know you’ve lost it. We have work tomorrow and some fairly complicated, high power negotiating to get through. And you want to dance?”

“Yes. For that very reason, Dem.”

“I’m confused.  I have pages of purchase orders to make sense of plus I’m already tired from today.”

“Just stop thinking and come here,” he said as he pulled her into his embrace.

His arm wrapped easily around her tiny waist, their hips flush against each other.  The intimacy of their position not lost on either one of them. Gripping her other hand, he started to move her to the music that she hadn’t even realized he had turned on.  She let him lead her slowly into the center of the room, her arm draped on his shoulder, her fingers barely grazing his neck.  Much as she hated to admit it, being in his grasp felt wonderful.  The days of meetings, phone calls and presentations had been rough and tiring, with many emotional disagreements played out between them.  This just solidified their connection away the Manhattan high rise office that was their second home and made everything alright. 

Feeling her relax, Ross tightened his grip as he lowered his face to her, placing a gently kiss to her cheek.

“What was that for?” she said softly.

“Just because I thought you needed it,” he replied.

“And how did you come to that conclusion?” she asked.

At this point they were barely moving to the music, their bodies just holding on to each other, with gentle caresses passing between them.   He had moved his head so that he could look into her clear blue eyes that always seemed to smile at him even if her mouth did not.

“You forget my love, that despite your belief that I don’t notice things or think enough where you are concerned, I am always on alert.  I know that some of what we’ve been going through has been intense in more ways than one.  In a way, negotiating the art of the deal has replicated itself in our real lives.  We’re always trying to find a way to make things work.”

She tilted her head up to look at him.

“Must you use that phrase?  And you got all that from just watching me add numbers?  Well I underestimated all your talents, Poldark. ”

Her face now broke into the smile he loved and unable to resist he bent down to give her a proper kiss. Dropping her hand, he wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her steady.  She, in the meantime, left one arm draped on his shoulder while her newly freed hand wove into his hair.  Their heads tilted, as their mouths explored.  There were no words, no sounds, except their breathing.  A few moments wrapped in one another and they slowed down, pulling away from each other. Their eyes remained closed as their heads touched.

“Yes, I definitely underestimated the extent of your business savvy,” she teased as her eyes fluttered open to see him grinning at her.

“I told you never to do that Dem.”

“I get it now.  Don’t let the British Bond charm fool me.  Never again.  Now can I please get back to work?”

She loosened his hold on her as she glided effortlessly back to the sofa, picking up just where she left off as if this interlude never happened.  He watched her from where he stood, amazed at how she slipped seamlessly from kissing him to work mode without missing a beat.  No wonder she was so good at what she did.  The woman was almost like a spy; nothing flustered her.  He knew that their diversion for the night was temporarily on hold until she was ready to put work away for the night—until later in bed.  There was no need to fight it now and so he did what any good boyfriend would do.

He made her a cup of tea.


End file.
